1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angular position adjustable headrest which is pivotally movable to a desired angular position relative to a seatback to effectively and comfortably support the head of a seat occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of headrests have been proposed and put into practical use in the field of automotive seats in order to give safety and comfortable sitting posture to seat occupants. In order to improve the comfort, some of them are of a position adjustable type which is adjustable in angular position relative to the seatback on which the headrest is mounted.
One of the conventional position adjustable headrests comprises a bag-shaped outer skin member which has a slit, a pad member which is covered with the outer skin member, two stays projecting outwardly from the outer skin member for attaching the headrest proper to a seatback, a headrest frame which is connected to the stays and surrounded by the pad member, and a position adjusting mechanism which is connected to the headrest frame and surrounded by the pad member.
In order to manufacture the position adjustable headrest, a method has been widely employed, which generally comprises the steps of placing a bag-shaped outer skin member in a mold, inserting an assembled unit comprising the stays, the headrest frame and the position adjusting mechanism through the slit of the outer skin member into an inside space enclosed by the outer skin member having the stays projected outwardly through the slit, pouring a liquid material for foamed plastic into the inside space, curing the material, and removing a product, viz., a headrest comprising a skin-covered foamed plastic, from the mold when the material is hardened to a sufficient level.
However, the above-mentioned position adjustable headrest has the following drawback.
Upon curing the liquid material for the foamed plastic, the material tends to leak out through the slit of the outer skin member. If this happens, extra work is required to remove the liquid material leaked out. The above-mentioned conventional position adjustable headrest does not have means for easily preventing the material from leaking out through the slit.